roblox_reason_4_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Common Infected
Reason 4 Life Part 1 and 2 = Summary Common Infected 'otherwise known as zombies, are the main antagonists in the game that try and kill the survivors before they make it to rescue. They are the most common class of infected, and tend to attack in swarms which can kill a player just instantly. Despite being normal zombies, they are extremely powerful. If you melee one zombie and miss you'll probably get killed in under two seconds. They can be easily killed by a few shots and have the lowest health in the series being tied with the Boomer and Crawler. 'Background Information Before the apocalypse, an unknown man was being toured by a unnamed scientist in a genetic facility somewhere in Georgia. They created a apparent "Project" that was plagued with a rabies-like virus called the Green Flu that could mutate spontaneously. During the first five days of the initial outbreak, zombies began appearing on the streets of numerous cities and towns. Government officials tried to combat the infection but failed, and CEDA (Civil Emergency Defense Agency) tried to contain the uprising plague but failed. In weeks the whole United States fell into anarchy and survivors were left to fend for themselves. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages * They deal 10 HP damage very fast, your health will decrease to zero if you are not careful. * Zombies do not make noise, and can sneak upon players killing them in seconds. * A entire swarm can ambush a lone survivor easily. * Most common zombie type. Disadvantages * Slightly slower then the player. * They easily burn to death with molotov's, this includes other infected too. Trivia * There is different skin colors for them, Sand Red, Grime, and Blue. * In one of DATINE's zombie games, Zombies At The Beach 2, common infected lack limbs and do not use the rusty material. In the first game of ZATM zombies wear hats and have tank tops, this was the evolutionary of the common infected in the Reason 4 Life series. |-|Reason 4 Life 3 = Summary In the third chapter zombies have a hunchbacked appearance due to spinal cord damage. They can now groan due to the loss of much higher brain function, making them fully infected. Zombies in this game estimate to have 14 speed points now, because their bodies are degrading more and more. They deal less damage, but are still a threat in groups, however melee combat is much more safer. However some zombies appear as fast ones, which is likely because they recently became infected or DATINE wanted to add more zombies. Background Information Three weeks and one day after first infection zombies began to mutate while some degraded such as the common infected. The infamous green flu began destroying much more higher brain function of it's host and caused spinal cordial damage in their spines. Despite them becoming more slower and less of a threat, common infected still have one thing in common, to swarm survivors.' Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages * Most common zombie type still. * If you are swarmed, chances are that you'll die. (However the percentage is lower due to the fact they do less damage now) * They make a great team with a smoker if you are being restricted by one and common infected rip you to pieces. Disadvantages * They are much more slower then the player. * Their groaning can give off their position now, and they won't be able to surprise attack as easily. Trivia * You can find a few common infected without their right or left leggings. * Zombies now appear in the color red, replacing the sand red colored zombies. ** The other colors are not scrapped though. * Swarms are now bigger to make up with their reduced damage and speed. |-|Reason 4 Life 4 = Summary Zombies are now decayed and a few lack limbs. Their body structure has weakened once again and they produce acid like saliva out their mouth, however it has no effect on gameplay. They resemble walkers merely from the Walking Dead due to how corroded-ed they are now compared to their previous appearances, and they now bite probably to due the weakening of the muscles and lack of lactic acid produced in the bloodstream, this may be why the hunter does not appear in the fourth chapter. Despite being weakened once again, they still attack in swarms and can easily kill a survivor in seconds. Background Information Proceeding another day in week three of the green flu outbreak, the zombies have mutated extremely fast and a few types of them that didn't get a mutation either became corroded-ed like the common infected or simply died out like the hunter,tank,spitter,smoker, and witch. New infected like the jockey and Mall R had just started appearing. Due to these zombies not producing enough energy and lactic acid in the bloodstream and muscles now, a few of them now depend on biting survivors as their attack. Their body structure is severely weakened again and a few of common infected naturally lost their limbs because they became loose and fell off. Tips *A melee weapon is now very efficient against a single zombie now, since you won't instantly die anymore. **The Tinpot is now useful thanks to the changes of the zombies. *They are much slower now, you can easily run away, unless it is a charger of course. *Aim for the head, the new bullet system allows head shots to double the damage of your bullet. Trivia *Zombies do not groan anymore. *They now bite instead of hitting survivors, but it does less damage. *A few of them can be seen without limbs. **One zombie can be seen with his neck popping out.